User blog:GamerPerson/Something big is upon us...
The Cogs have 2 things planned for Toontown that may just make them the winning side of this everlasting battle. Cog Dominiums are coming this year for sure and Disney has been hinting more and more that Cog Nation is coming. The cogs are taking over. NOW IS THE TIME TO TRAIN AND DO TASKS!! AS MANY AS YOU CAN DO!! We must prepare for the coming battles. They are coming very soon. Cog Dominiums '' '' Cog Dominiums 'are upcoming street cog buildings in Toontown which may be soon released on Test Town. They announced it in a PDF file as well as blog where you can download in the disney website. This may be availible on test VERY soon. Description In late 2009/early 2010, DIMG announced that "later this year, the Cogs will unleash something big... their sinister new office buildings, Cog Dominiums". Cog Dominiums as said will be The new cog buildings in Toontown online which will introduce some cog based mini games. Which is shown in many cog dominium footages around the net. Cog Dominiums will have a new boss and will bring toons new challenges in the game. It is not yet confirmed if their will be actual fighting in the Building but either or it will be something toons will have a ball with. PDF Link : PDF:Cog-dominium/disney/TTfactSheet-Final.pdf Rumors It's been rumored between toons that Cog Dominiums will introduce new cogs. This is ''very very unlikely.5) 2) Cog Dominiums will have 20 floors being 20 the maximum floor. This is possible being many fansites have said this is true. 3) Cog Dominums will have a boss being the Chairman. 4) The term 8 toons in 7 toons out was being tossed around after the mention of Cog Dominiums, it means theirs a round in the building where the toons vote for a toon to send back to the playground with gags and remaining laff in tact. This is very likely but not yet confirmed by Toontown. 5) Cog Dominiums has a connection with the Rumored Cog Nation in someway. Not yet confirmed Notes *A video was discovered from Schell Games showing seven seconds of gameplay from Cog Dominiums. But now there is also videos showing cogdominiums in the phase files. ( like video above ) The Footage displayed a Toon using a Backpack with a Helicopter Motor installed inside it collecting Cog Memos with a Legal Eagle Flying on the sidelines., (Possibly showing a Toontask involving grabbing these memos and returning to HQ with a set amount of them for info on the Cog's Plans.) Then it shows a toon throwing a Pie at a Mover & Shaker with a small bar on the bottom displaying Mover & Shaker Heads, Once the Pie hit the Mover & Shaker, One of the heads went red, And a message was displayed showing "A Big Cog takes 2 hits to defeat". FACTS 1) There will be a minigame where the toon is strapped to a cog propeller. 2) Cogdominiums will be VERY different from the regular street cog buildings. Cog Nation '''Cog Nation is rumored to become the next BIG cog released Headquarters in Toontown Online. Cog Nation will possibly not be like the other Cog Headquarters. Most Toontown players say it will be linked to the man holes in the different Cog HQs that transport you to the undergrounded city, which is said will have its own new map and the boss will likely be the Chairman (rumored boss of all cogs). Cog Nation is a likley possibility in Toontown because it is featured in many different places. But if Cog Nation is true it will likely be the biggest release ever to TOONTOWN. Common Proof When many try to prove Cog Nation will be released, they use this common information to protect their opinion. *There are crates in Cashbot HQ labeled "COG NATION" often guessed to be gears or gags stolen by cogs. *The CogBucks in Cashbot HQ have "COG NATION" labeled on them. *When you defeat the CEO (Bossbot boss) he shouts "No! The Chairman won't like this," just before being demoted back to a Flunky. *In an old download video, it shows a massive mystery cog (which is usually said to be the alleged Chairman). *In the Toon News, during the Mega-Invasions, the Toon Resistance features a letter from the Chairman. *Toontown has also mentioned it in the news such as, "The most Toon-centric Holiday this side of Cog Nation!" and in the Newsletters they used to do, "It took several hundred rounds of notes and revisions to finalize the Cog Designs, which set a new efficiency record in Cog Nation." *In the Toontown Speedchat Plus, you are allowed to use the word "CogNation ". *When someone asked the Toon Troop about the Under Construction Tunnel in Acorn Acres the Toon Troop started talking about Cog Nation. *In 2009, someone on a Toontown Blog, during a chat with a Toontown Developer, asked about the Under Construction Tunnel in Acorn Acres and he/she said they were thinking about putting Cog Nation there. *Last year when someone asked if it was real or not in an email, they said, "I hope not! But Flippy is worried it's coming next year!" *In the last Newsletter, it talked about new things coming to Toontown, and in one part of the Newsletter, they said, "...and speaking of the Cogs, we know Toons have longed for some details behind their origin, and in the coming years, we can say we haven't seen everything the Cogs have to offer." *It was the final topic of the Toontown Improvement Project, where they asked if it was real or not. *Someone on youtube said that he/she found Cog Nation and they said was true but it was not. It is unknown if these facts will soon lead up to a true Cog Nation, but until then, many are starting rumors. Category:Blog posts